I Am Ghost Rider
by Witchy Pirate
Summary: The new ghost rider is not sure what is going on...that was until she met Johnny Blaze, and Carter Slade comes back from the grave!


Over 150 years ago, Carter Slade signed unknowingly signed a deal with the devil. Slade was sentenced to hang in the gallows and a stranger offered him a way out of it, freedom. All he had to do was sign a paper, to give away his soul. He took his chance and became the Ghost Rider, the Devil's Bounty Hunter.

Carter Slade stole the Document of San Bengonza and kept the source of evil, hell on earth, from all evil. Expecially Black Heart, and his father.

Every generation has a Ghost Rider, the next one was Johnny Blaze. A motorcycle stunt driver when he signed the paper for his own deal for the devil who had promised to heal his father's cancer. The next day, his cancer was indeed cured, but he died in a jumping accident. Johnny had a meeting with the devil later that day when he was supposed to meet Roxanne. He left her in the place they were supposed to meet and ran away.

Johnny made another deal with the devil, if he killed Black Heart, than he would be rid of the curse. Blaxe did indeed keep his part of the deal but also kept the curse, his power, and swore to use it against evil, to be the Spirit of Vengence, and so he did.

Now there was a new Ghost Rider, a woman this time. Her name, Ash Jamison, the way the devil tricked her into giving up her soul, saving her mother. Although, like Johnny's father, she died soon after she was saved due to the devil himself. Now, her curse will become her power. Though she may need help from the only one that would be able to help her, Johnny Blaze, the previous Ghost Rider turned good, the one that was unpredictable because he had God on his side, as did Ash.

Ash woke up the next morning with the feeling that her head was on fire then she remembered the dream she had. Her head, her intire body, was a flaming skeleton! Maybe she just had a fever, yes, some water should help. She rolled out of her bed and walked to the bathroom, Ash turned on the water and ran her hands through it, they glowed red and smoked when the water touched them.

Ash quickly took them out of the water and looked at them, a fire formed in the poem of her hand and her eyes widened. "What's happening to me?" she asked herself aloud and a voice behind her answered.

"You are the new rider, Ash, this is how it must be, last night did happen." the deep voice answered, she jumped around and looked at the mirror. Instead of seeing her reflection, she saw the man that had tricked her into signing the deal with her own blood handing over her soul.

"You? What do you want?" she asked him harshly.

"You made a deal with me, now it is time you held up your end of the deal." he told her.

"You killed my mother...why should I help you."

"I healed her first, that was the deal, now you have to do yours."

"No! I won't help you!"

"You have no choice, you started last night, carry on." he smiled adn vanished, the room became lighter as he left. Ash sunk down to the floor and shook her hand, the fire went out but she still felt bad, her dream was real...the deal was real.

Ash looked at the clock, she would have to go to work soon. A thought hit her, what about her car? Was it still on fire or did it change back as she did? She got up and stumbled out the door in search for her car, there it was, parked where it usually sat, looking the same as it did the day before. Strangely, as she walked up to it, it started up by itself and opened the door.

Ash looked at it strangely and sat in the seat, the hood down and the radio blearing. When she closed the door and put her hands on the wheel, without her touching the gas, it sped off leaving a black streek on the street where the tires spun.

Ash held the wheel tight but the car seemed to drive itself, she figured it did once she tried to turn and it wouldn't then went the other way. Moments later she found herself speeding through a graveyard and a man standing at the end of the road. The car stopped just a foot from him although he looked unsurprised and didn't move, all he did was speak the words, "I have been expecting someone to show up like that for a while. I will admit, I'm surprised you are a young woman." Ash heard him say.

"What are you talking about, what do you mean?" she asked then looked around. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The man looked at her, "The question is, Who are you. You are the new Ghost Rider, correct? You signed you sould to the devil, you gave yourself away and in return you didn't get what you asked for. I know what this is, I know what you are." he answered, "My name is Johnny Blaze," he answered thinking that it couldn't hurt to tell her his name.

"Wait, Johnny Blaze? The motorcyle stunt driver, the Ring of Fire? That Johnny Blaze? No way!" she told him getting out of the cat and looking at him, he was Johnny Blaze, that was who she was reminded of, her favorite stunt driver, he vanished years ago. "Have you always been here?" 


End file.
